hopelessly, endlessly
by ellesugars
Summary: syaosaku drabble & oneshot collection / .ch3. "identity crisis" - sakura wonders if she's really that hard to take care of drunk - has syaoran seen himself?
1. Stupid Syaoran

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles...nope...**

omg, I actually got my act together and put these stories up. hooray, me!

* * *

_Stupid Syaoran_

Sakura woke up completely looking forward to a wonderful day back in Clow. Her dreamseeing lessons with Yukito were cancelled for the day, she had learned to cook a new dessert from the castle maids, and she had even gotten a new dress.

And then it all went progressively downhill from there. She ended up burning the cake she'd been taught to make (not to mention the mess it made on her dress and all over the castle kitchens) and Yukito had to make her do her lesson because he would be working with Touya on a new legislation the day they had planned to reschedule.

It had also started raining.

Princess Sakura sighed.

After finishing most of her work and, slightly saddened at how her day had whittled down to a few more hours, she set off to go see her favorite person. Maybe he'd had a horrible day too, and they could complain to each other! Sakura's eyes brightened.

This was, however, not the case.

_Stupid Syaoran_, she thought, _gone and had a wonderful day without her_…

He was in one of those adorkable moods that had always followed a new archeological find in the country of Clow, or maybe he had finished another book or something.

The jealousy was overwhelming.

Sakura huffed.

_Stupid Syaoran, and his stupid smile. _

She walked in his modest house and found a seat next to him by the door.

_Stupid Syaoran, welcoming her in with all his stupid gentlemanly-ness._

Sakura made sure her pout was refined enough that she wouldn't look quite so silly.

_Stupid Syaoran, with his stupid concerned look._

_As if you have any idea!_

Sakura glared at something in the corner.

_Stupid Syaoran, and that stupid smirk. _

_Stupid Syaoran….coming up to kiss her--_

…

_Okay. So maybe he isn't _that _stupid._

**

* * *

**

I know, the title for this one is ridiculously creative. Lol.

Review, please? :D


	2. Distraction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tsubasa. Nope. Don't sue me plzkthxbai.

* * *

_Distraction_

Sakura stared down at the black fabric of Syaoran's shirt and continued weaving the needle in and out. A large tear had taken out most of the front, and now she and everyone were sitting around a temporary camp, planning itinerary until they could reach the next village.

This, of course, left their Little Puppy without a shirt, and though he was mostly fine with it, Sakura was finding out that his traveling all over and fighting monsters and whatnot made for quite a decent view underneath…

There were so many…muscles…No! Have to get back to work…Syaoran-kun's counting on having this sewn up soon…

She stared back down at her work with fierce determination and a slight pink tinge across her cheeks. Snippets of the others' conversation reached her ears as she threaded.

"So it would most likely be in this northern village then…"

Sakura's thoughts wandered. Looking at the full size of the shirt, she silently marveled. She never realized how tall Syaoran-kun was…

"Hai, though it couldn't ask to ask around once more…"

Okay, one side finished…how did Tomoyo-chan say to start this hem…?

"Right, Akio-san said someone knew of that legend there, but didn't it originate in the village we just left?" That was Syaoran-kun speaking…maybe just a little peek this time?

Sakura rose her head sneakily to look and the pink tinge returned.

He was so…tan.

A nudge brought her back to reality and Fai looked over at her with an amused expression.

She blushed. Fai-san must have seen. She mustn't get so distracted!!

Sakura threaded with fierceness to finish the job once again. Maybe if she thought of something else…like trees…the sun…the ocean…going swimming!

…with Syaoran. He was looking quite handsome in her daydream…like now.

Fai almost nudged her again, but a very flushed Syaoran had finally caught on and he decided against it.

Sakura didn't notice a bemused silence fall over the group as she threaded absentmindedly, or that Kurogane and Fai had left to pitch the rest of the camp.

Suddenly, she felt a hand tilting her head up and she found herself looking closely at Syaoran.

The first thought that came before her brain overloaded was that she didn't think she would ever turn any more red in her entire life. And then she found herself being kissed.

It was a warm feeling, it was a soft feeling, and it was over far too soon, she decided.

"Is my shirt finished?" he asked, a tinge of humor in his expression.

"…y-yes." she managed, before he took it from her and left her to put her melted brain back together.

He was just far too cruel.

* * *

leave a review, please? :3


	3. Identity Crisis

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Tsubasa.

* * *

_Identity Crisis_

…yep. Those were his arms around her. And that was his hand on her waist. Oh my gosh, he was hugging her.

Sakura giggled and held him closer. It was possible now, could it be…? He could like her the way she liked him? A whole new rush of butterflies came swarming through her as Syaoran buried his face in her hair.

"Sakura…"

Her heart skipped. Where was the -hime? And…what was he about to say?! Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sakura…you smell good."

…

Well, it certainly wasn't _bad_.

But it still wasn't what she was expecting.

"And you... are quite drunk. But thank you, Syaoran." she told him, laughing…it felt so right to leave off the -kun, and she couldn't quite figure out why.

"But…wait…isn't it...? I'm Sakura…and you're Syaoran." he said slowly, a confused expression adorning his features. She laughed again, deciding to play along.

"All right then Sakura…time for bed!" she told him, letting go and leading him down the hall of the inn, passing by Kurogane and Fai's rooms and intending to get Syaoran to get some rest before he did something embarrassing.

"Okaaaaaay…I go in here, then, right?" he asked innocently, pointing at the door to her room.

Sakura blushed furiously, debating whether or not to take advantage of his confusion.

"Ah…s-sure, Syaoran…"

He looked at her confusedly for a minute before he wandered into the room drunkenly and flopped down on the bed.

"O-kay!" he responded happily. There was an image of a puppy in her head every time she looked at him in this state, and she couldn't shake it off, let alone decide if she even wanted to.

Butterflies were everywhere in her again, but she decided to let him have his way and snuggled in next to Syaoran.

Suddenly, he went tense and his eyes flashed open.

"WAIT."

Sakura looked at him seriously.

"I'm Sakura." he told her matter-of-factly, before relaxing into sleep.

She giggled into his shoulder softly. "Okay, my mistake…"

* * *

click the review button!  
you know you waaaanttt tooooo.... ;D


End file.
